We can't go home again
by Holofernes
Summary: La noche en que Sirius Black, con 16 años, decide abandonar para siempre su hogar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, acaba con una botella de ron semivacía y un cruce de confesiones en la habitación de Lily Evans. Leve SiriusLily. Oneshot.


**Hola a todas! Con la efervescencia de ideas que me ha provocado la salida del séptimo libro, se me ocurrió este pequeño oneshot. Es un ligero Sirius/Lily, pero la pareja real ya la descubriréis si leéis con atención (y si os habéis leído el séptimo, ya la sabéis). No hay spoilers dignos de mencionarse. Sólo un Sirius inusualmente sensible XD.  
**

**¡Tanto si os gusta como si no, hacédmelo saber en un review! Son mi combustible :D**

* * *

-Odio este maldito tiempo. ¡Lo odio¡Siempre lloviendo! -protestó Petunia, mirando con desesperación por la ventana.- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que llover¡Llueve hasta en verano!

-Querida, por más que mires por la ventana, el tiempo no va a cambiar -le indicó amablemente su madre-. Llama a Vernon y dile que ya os veréis mañana.

-Me he arreglado para nada.-rezongó Petunia, subiendo furiosamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto. En mitad de ellas se encontró con su hermana pequeña, que iba de bajada hacia el comedor- Lily, la mesa la pones tú hoy. Siempre me toca a mí.-le espetó airadamente antes de pasar de largo.

Lily pestañeó. Dos segundos más tarde, se oyó un portazo.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó, desconcertada.- ¿Tiene la regla?

-Está de mal humor porque no puede salir con Vernon hoy -informó la señora Evans, abriendo el cajón de los manteles con un suspiro-. Ayúdame¿quieres? Y deja de tirarte de las gomas del pijama, por Dios.

Lily miró el pantalón rosa que llevaba puesto e hizo una mueca.

-Es que me aprieta en la cintura.-se quejó- Me va pequeño.

-Ya dará de si.-respondió su madre.-Como te pasas fuera todo el año no controlo lo que creces, hija.

En el exterior, el cielo retumbó sonoramente y el viento cambio de dirección. La lluvia ahora repiqueteaba furiosamente contra el ventanal del comedor. Las luces de la casa experimentaron una ligera bajada de tensión.

-Será un milagro si no nos quedamos sin luz hoy.-dijo el señor Evans, saliendo de la cocina-. Aunque para eso tenemos a Lily¿eh?-dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su hija menor.- ¿Podrías hacer que hubiera luz con magia?

-Claro.-dijo Lily, satisfecha- Eso es de lo más fácil.

-¿Y que se viera la tele? Porque esta noche juega el Chelsea contra el Aston, y como nos quedemos sin corriente…

Lily se echó a reír.

-Eso no, lo siento. No puedo generar electricidad con la varita; sólo magia.-explicó.

-Pues vaya.-musitó el señor Evans, rascándose su calva cabeza-¿Y cómo ven el fútbol entonces, los magos?

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Los tres miembros de la familia Evans presentes en el comedor intercambiaron una rápida mirada de extrañeza.

-¿Esperamos a alguien para cenar?-preguntó la señora Evans, mirando a su marido- Jerry¿le has dicho a alguien que viniera a ver aquí el partido?

El señor Evans negó con la cabeza.

-Que yo sepa, no.

Su mujer arqueó las cejas.

-Bueno, haz el favor de abrir.-dijo, limpiándose las manos en el delantal- Me pregunto quién será a estas horas.

El señor Evans obedeció y fue al vestíbulo a abrir. Petunia, que al oír el timbre había sentido renacer sus esperanzas de salvar la noche, asomó la cabeza por la escalera y preguntó, a gritos:

-¿Es Vernon?

-No.-respondió su padre, también a gritos.-Es un chico… ¡Lily! -llamó.- ¡Ven¡Dice que es un amigo tuyo!

Lily sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño vuelco. Sólo podía ser Severus, al fin y al cabo; vivía tres calles más abajo. Mientras iba hacia el vestíbulo pensó en que ésa no era manera de recibirle, con un pijama rosa de cuadros cuyas gomas amenazaban con cortarle el riego sanguíneoa la altura de la cintura.

-¿Cómo dices que te llamas, hijo?-le estaba preguntando el señor Evans al desconocido en ese momento.

Lily apartó a su padre y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que el recién llegado no era nada ni nada menos que un empapado y pálido Sirius Black

-¡Sirius!-exclamó, atónita.

-¿Le conoces, cariño?-preguntó el señor Evans, observando detenidamente al joven para ver si encajaba con los gustos que suponía que su hija tenía en esa materia.

-Sí, es un compañero del colegio.-respondió ella, mirando a Sirius con desconcierto-¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has…?

El animado estornudó con tanta violencia que todo su cuerpo experimentó una sacudida. Llevaba una chaqueta de piel negra y el pelo le colgaba, lacio y chorreante, pegado a la cara.

-Pasaba por aquí cuando me ha pillado la tormenta.-respondió, críptico.

Lily frunció el ceño. Había algo en la expresión de Sirius que no había visto nunca antes, algo que le inducía a creer que de ninguna manera "pasaba por allí". Ya se lo preguntaría después, en todo caso. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta.

-Pasa, vamos. Estás chorreando.-se acordó entonces de que su padre seguía allí, y se dispuso a presentarles mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie- Papá, este es Sirius Black. Sirius, mi padre, Jerry Evans.

-Encantado, Sirius. Qué nombre tan curioso. ¿Eres un mago?-preguntó el señor Evans, estrechando la fría mano del chico con afabilidad.

-Sí, lo soy.-Sirius sonrió, divertido por aquella actitud tan muggle.- Estudio con su hija, vamos a la misma clase.

-Ahh, fantástico. Llegas justo a tiempo para cenar. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?-preguntó, pero antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, la madre de Lily se adelantó.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó, saliendo de la cocina.

-Es un amigo de clase de Lily.-respondió el señor Evans, empujando a Sirius hacia dentro-Pasa, hijo. Mi mujer, Helen. Helen, éste es Sirius.

-Mucho gusto, señora.-dijo el animago, desplegando todo su encanto con la madre de Lily.-Perdone que me presente de esta manera. La tormenta me ha pillado de vuelta a casa y no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa que venir aquí.

-Tranquilo, estás en tu casa.-sonrió Helen- Lily, cariño, acompáñale arriba y dale algo de tu padre para que se cambie. Te vendrá grande, claro-dijo, detectando con ojo clínico la esbelta figura de Sirius a pesar de la voluminosa chaqueta.-, pero de ninguna manera puedes quedarte con eso mojado. Ah, Lily. Dile a Petunia que baje a ayudarme con la cena.

-¿Quién es Petunia?-le preguntó en voz baja Sirius a Lily mientras subían por las escaleras. Las botas de Sirius iban dejando pequeños charquitos de agua en los escalones.

-Petunia es mi hermana mayor- respondió Lily, guiándole hacia el cuarto de sus padres- Y ahora, por favor, me encantaría saber qué haces aquí. No, mejor todavía¿cómo sabes dónde vivo?

-¿Quién es, Lily?-preguntó en ese momento Petunia, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y mirando a Sirius con sana curiosidad. Éste se echó el pelo para atrás y le dedicó una encantadora media sonrisa.

-Es Sirius. Un compañero de Hogwarts.-dijo, y tal como suponía, aquella aclaración bastó para que la expresión de Petunia pasara de la admiración a algo cercano a la repugnancia.

-Ah.-se limitó a decir, arrugando la nariz –Encantada-dijo, y cerró la puerta.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada socarrona a Lily.

-Guapa, pero un poco borde para mi gusto-comentó- ¿Qué tiene en contra de Hogwarts?

Lily suspiró. Se agachó para abrir los cajones del armario de su padre y buscó algo que darle a Sirius.

-Digamos que le da miedo el tema de la magia. O más bien, le tiene manía. No soporta oír hablar de nada que tenga que ver con Hogwarts. Y eso te incluye a ti, claro.

-Y a ti también.-repuso él, mirándola a los ojos. Lily apartó la mirada y siguió revolviendo en el cajón. Sirius supo entonces que había tocado un punto delicado.- ¿No os lleváis bien, o qué?-preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Antes sí, pero ya no.-respondió ella, algo seca. No tenía ganas de hablar con él de algo que le resultaba doloroso. Le tendió una camiseta de "Cerveza Kilkenny" y unos pantalones viejos de cuando su padre jugaba a fútbol.-Toma. No hay nada más pequeño. Puedes cambiarte en mi…-se interrumpió cuando la chaqueta y la camiseta empapada aterrizaron con un "chof" en el suelo.-…cuarto.-terminó, con un suspiro. De reojo, vio como Sirius se ponía la camiseta seca y se sacudía el pelo enérgicamente con las manos.- Antes de que te quites los pantalones aquí delante, te diré que hay un baño y puedes usarlo. Eres un exhibicionista, Black-le recriminó.

-Sólo si no te gusta lo que ves.-replicó él, con una mueca encantadora antes de desaparecer en el interior del baño con los pantalones secos en la mano.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y recogió la chaqueta y la camiseta mojada del suelo. Que encima tuviera que recogerle las cosas ya era el colmo, decidió. Más valía que tuviera un buen motivo para haber aparecido por allí. Era la última persona del mundo que hubiera esperado ver en el felpudo de entrada aquella noche.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Sirius, saliendo del baño con la ropa del señor Evans puesta- Arrebatador, supongo.-dijo, con una mueca socarrona.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse. Sirius era más alto y bastante más delgado que su padre, por lo que los pantalones, de un amarillo chillón, le llegaban a medio muslo en vez de por la rodilla. Parecía que llevara unos _shorts, _y la camiseta de Cervezas Kilkenny, con un ridículo caballo mascando tréboles de cuatro hojas, tampoco era el complemento ideal.

-No te ofendas, pero estás ridículo.-se rió ella.

Sirius le echó una mirada socarrona mientras se ajustaba los cordones del pantalón.

-Ya, bueno, tu pijama también es interesante, Evans.-respondió-Sé de alguien que pagaría por una descripción detallada.

-Si te refieres a James, más vale que mantengas la boca cerrada.-le advirtió-Lo que me recuerda algo importante¿qué haces aquí?

Sirius se hizo un nudo en los cordones del pantalón. No parecía muy ansioso por responder.

-Pasaba por aquí, ya te lo he dicho. No te preocupes, mañana por la mañana me iré a casa de James.

Lily le miró, atónita.

-¿Mañana?-eso implicaba que pensaba pasar la noche allí, en su casa.- ¿Y por qué te vas a casa de James¿Por qué no te vas a la tuya?

Los ojos de Sirius se ensombrecieron.

-Me he ido de casa, por si quieres saberlo. Lo único que traigo conmigo es la ropa que llevaba puesta y la varita.

Lily pestañeó mientras procesaba lentamente sus palabras. Aquello era difícil de asimilar.

-Ppero… ¿por qué…?

-No quiero hablar de eso, sinceramente.-la interrumpió él- No quiero volver a pisar nunca más ese puto sitio. Habría ido directamente a casa de James, pero se puso a llover y tu casa quedaba más cerca. No tenía a dónde ir -dijo, tensando la mandíbula.-Si puedes acogerme esta noche, te lo agradeceré. Puedo dormir donde sea, me da igual. Mañana por la mañana me marcharé a casa de James, y ya está. ¿Puedo quedarme?

Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente. Así que Sirius Black se había ido de casa. Que no se llevaba bien con su familia era algo que todo el mundo sabía; ahora bien… había muchas preguntas que quería hacerle. Lástima que él ya hubiera dejado claro que no tenía intención de hablar de ello.

- Bueno¿y cómo has sabido dónde vivo?-preguntó, intrigada.- Nunca te lo he dicho.

-Ah, eso es gracias al capullo psicópata de James -Sirius se encogió de hombros-. Vio tu dirección en un libro que le dejaste y se la sabe de memoria. Siempre está diciendo que un día se presentará en "Ockdon 22, East End", y te llevará de paseo. Nos lo dice como cien veces a la semana. Yo no me acordaba hasta que ví el nombre de la calle después de dar vueltas, y pensé en probar suerte.

-Así que los cuatro sabéis donde vivo -musitó Lily con desmayo-. Fantástico. Dais miedo¿sabes?

-Habla por los demás.-repuso Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo ya había aceptado que iba a pasar la noche metido en una cabina de teléfonos.

Lily le miró de reojo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. No tenía muchas opciones, y de todas maneras, Sirius era su compañero, casi un amigo. No podía darle la espalda, y menos en una noche como aquella.

-Está bien.-dijo lentamente- Hablaré con mi madre. Supongo que puedo dormir con Petunia y dejarte mi cuarto por hoy.

* * *

La señora Evans no opuso objeción alguna a que Sirius se quedara aquella noche. Tuvo mucho que ver el encanto personal del animago, que durante la cena fue respondiendo como pudo todo lo que el padre de Lily siempre quiso saber acerca de la magia y las familias de magos. Petunia no abrió la boca durante toda la cena. Se limitó a mirar su plato con cara de mala uva al saber que Lily iba a cederle su habitación a "ese", y tampoco dijo nada cuando ambos se despidieron y subieron hacia el cuarto.

-No está muy ordenado.-le advirtió Lily, antes de entrar.

-Entonces ya no sé si quiero entrar.-bufó él, socarrón- _No me jodas._

Lily abrió la puerta, le cedió el paso, y luego la cerró. Cogió la varita de la estantería.

-_Silencio_-pronunció. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse charlando allí, pero era mejor echar el hechizo por si acaso, para no molestar a sus padres.

Sirius giró sobre sí mismo, mirando en derredor con curiosidad.

-Así que éste es tu cuarto. El cuarto de Lily Evans. Espera a que James sepa que he estado aquí.-sonrió Sirius, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y echando una mirada en derredor con curiosidad.

Para su sorpresa, constató que ella no había mentido. Era bastante desordenada, o al menos, para ser una chica: la silla que estaba justo al pequeño escritorio contiguo a la cama casi había desaparecido gracias a la montaña de ropa que la cubría, la papelera parecía al límite del desbordamiento, y en las estanterías los libros se amontonaban en segundas y terceras filas que sólo un milagro de la física podía mantener en equilibrio. Con todo, aquel cuarto tenía algo que conmovía a Sirius. Aunque reinaba el desorden, todo parecía responder a un orden interno, a una armonía secreta, que transmitía sensación de cálida paz. A lo mejor eran las entrañables marcas de chinchetas en las paredes, pintadas de un color verde pálido para que hiciera juego con el edredón de la cama; o quizá el póster de Pink Floyd, recortado de una revista, o el corcho, que atesoraba un enorme _collage_ de objetos: un collar de conchas, las entradas de varios conciertos, dos horarios académicos atrasados, un dibujo hecho por un niño pequeño, una foto de ella con su hermana, otra con un perro, y otra con…

-¡¿Snivellus?!-los ojos grises de Sirius se abrieron de par en par al reconocer al chico pálido y desgarbado que miraba con timidez a la cámara junto a una sonriente Lily-¿Qué haces con _esto_ aquí?-preguntó, señalando la foto con gesto escandalizado-¿Quieres tener pesadillas, o qué?-acercó la cara a la foto para observarla detenidamente y soltó un resuello al reconocer el muro de ladrillo en el que ambos estaban apoyados.- ¡Joder, pero si es el jardín de tu casa!

Lily se sonrojó violentamente y durante un segundo no supo qué decir. Aquella foto llevaba allí colgada casi dos años, es decir, desde el día en que la revelaron, y nunca se había parado a pensar que quizá debería esconderla por si al augusto Sirius Black le apetecía plantarse en su casa a horas intempestivas.

-Es un recuerdo-se limitó a decir en tono seco, esperando que captara la indirecta.

-De qué¿de tiempos peores?-estaba visto que Sirius Black no era muy receptivo.

-Muy gracioso. Que tú te dejes arrastrar por James en sus opiniones hacia Sev…Snape no significa que todos lo hagamos, Sirius.-respondió ella con firmeza.

Sirius se enderezó y la miró con incredulidad. Se había puesto serio, algo que rara vez ocurría, y al verle de aquella manera, sereno y perfecto, Lily entendió por qué causaba tantos estragos entre las mujeres de Hogwarts.

-Te llamó _sangresucia_, Lily.-dijo, con cierta acritud- No sé qué más necesitas para convencerte de que hay gente que no merece la pena.

Lily suspiró.

-Me llamó sangresucia después de que le colgárais boca abajo, humillándole delante de todo el mundo.

-Se lo merecía.-repuso Sirius, con tanto ardor que él mismo se sorprendió.

Los hermosos ojos de Lily relampaguearon de indignación durante un segundo.

-No, no se lo merecía.-replicó- No se merece muchas de las cosas que le hacéis, y sin embargo, continuáis acosándole. ¿Por qué¿Porque es diferente? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber lo que significa ser diferente, Sirius.

Sirius tensó la mandíbula, irritado.

-Si realmente fuera diferente, no perdería el culo detrás de Lucius Malfoy y su cuadrilla de gilipollas comemierda.-replicó. Su tono se había vuelto mortalmente frío.

-Ya, bueno, quizá no le habéis dejado otra opción.-restalló ella torpemente. Ahora sí que estaba enfadada, entre otras cosas, porque lo que acababa de decir Sirius era algo que ella misma se había preguntado muchas veces.

-No, si encima yo tendré la culpa que de que Snivelly sea mortífago, no te jode.-bufó Sirius. Con la indignación, los ojos le habían cambiado de color y ahora los tenía de un sorprendente gris plomo, brillante.- _Siempre_ se puede elegir, Lily. _Siempre_. Otra cosa es que tengas huevos para no dejarte imponer nada.

Lily soltó un resuello de indignación.

-Sí, pero por desgracia, no a todo el mundo le resulta tan fácil cortar con todo como a ti-le espetó ella, y el dolor fugaz, casi imperceptible, que titiló en los ojos de Sirius durante un segundo la hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente de sus palabras. Se puso roja-Lo…lo siento…-balbuceó, apurada - No quería…

Sirius no pestañeó. Su mirada se había vuelto inexpresiva.

-Da igual -respondió, con una tranquilidad descorazonadora-.Déjalo.

Lily se mordió el labio. Se sentía profundamente avergonzada por no haber reparado nunca en que Sirius, bajo su fachada despreocupada y altanera, tenía sentimientos como cualquier otra persona. Que podía sentirse solo, triste, furioso e impotente. Que el portazo que había dado al marcharse para siempre de su casa, aunque fuera un sitio odioso, le había dolido más que ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

-¿Tienes una guitarra?-se sorprendió, al ver el instrumento enfundado y apoyado contra la pared, justo detrás de la puerta.

-Ah, sí.-dijo Lily, como si acabara de acordarse de su existencia. Se recogió el pelo en una cola mientras añadía- Me la regalaron hace bastantes años, para que aprendiera a tocar.

Sirius cogió la guitarra y la sopesó con interés.

-¿Y sabes tocarla?-preguntó.

Ella hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… es que no tengo demasiado oído.-confesó, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, a lo indio- Aprendí a tocar algunas canciones, pero lo dejé cuando alguien me dijo que llevaba una hora desafinando. Yo ni me había dado cuenta.

Sirius arqueó las cejas con gesto burlón.

-Es un alivio saber que hay algo que no se te da bien- dijo, y le guiñó el ojo.-Si además de prefecta hubieras sido Keith Richards, habrías dado un poco de asco.

Lily se rió.

-Eso es bastante improbable, no te preocupes. ¿Y tú- señaló la guitarra con un gesto de cabeza-, tú sabes?

Sirius apoyó el instrumento en la cama y comenzó a correr las cremalleras de la funda para sacarlo.

-Un poco. El novio de mi prima Andrómeda es guitarrista en un grupo y me enseñó-respondió dejando la funda sobre la cama y observando la guitarra.- Joder, si está nueva.-la giró para mirar la caja de resonancia por detrás.-Como si estuviera por estrenar. Impresionante.-murmuró.

-Me gusta cuidar mis cosas.-Lily se encogió de hombros, halagada.

-A mí no, será por eso me han echado de casa.- Sirius se rió, pero sus ojos estaban serios. Se sentó en la silla, flexionando la pierna izquierda sobre el travesaño inferior, y cogió la guitarra. Pasó suavemente el pulgar por las cuerdas, haciéndolas sonar.

Lily sonrió.

-¿Vas a tocarme algo?

Sirius arqueó las cejas con malicia.

-Por qué¿es una invitación?-preguntó, riéndose entre dientes.

Por toda respuesta, Lily le tiró el cojín a la cabeza. Sirius lo esquivó sin demasiada dificultad.

-En serio, Evans.-dijo él, fingiéndose escandalizado-.Hacerme proposiciones de este tipo, sabiendo que James es mi mejor amigo…

-Oh, cállate, Sirius.-Lily hizo rodar los ojos- ¿Qué canciones te sabes?

-No sé. Pide.-preguntó él, sin mirarla. Estaba concentrado en las notas dispersas que iba tocando.

Lily se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

-¿Te sabes "Yesterday"?-preguntó- Me encanta esa canción. Es de los Beatles.

Sirius levantó la vista de la guitarra y sonrió con suficiencia.

-Ya lo sé. Vamos a ver.-inclinó la cabeza y pulsó tentativamente algunas cuerdas, buscando el tono. Frunció el ceño- ¿Cómo empezaba?

Lily carraspeó y comenzó a cantar, algo insegura.

-"Yesterday…all my troubles seemed so far away…Now it looks as though they're here to stay"-se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que Sirius había dejado de tocar y la miraba fijamente- ¿Qué?

-Era verdad lo de que no tienes oído.-dijo él, muy serio, pero no pudo contener una carcajada cuando ella le lanzó una mirada de indignación.-Es broma, Lily. Tendrías que oír a James. Él sí que desafina como un maldito bellaco.

-Como lo que es, entonces.-gruñó Lily, evocando la sonrisa petulante de James Potter en su mente y haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, sin dejar de tocar.

-Qué cruel eres a veces, Evans.-dijo con una media sonrisa irónica.-El pobre se desvive por ti y no consigue ni una triste sonrisa a cambio. Ya, ya sé que no es ni la mitad de guapo y atractivo que yo-dijo, y Lily puso los ojos en blanco-, pero deberías darle una oportunidad a pesar de todo. Ha cambiado bastante. Hasta se ducha a diario. ¿Qué más tiene que hacer para gustarte?

Lily no respondió.

_Ser otra persona, _respondió mentalmente, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza. Por más que le irritaran las tonterías de James, tampoco es que disfrutara rechazándole una y otra vez. Si algo era cierto, era que Potter era incansable, y en cierta manera, a ella le hubiera gustado premiar su constancia, pero simplemente no podía. Su corazón ya estaba adjudicado a otra persona; probablemente desde hacía mucho más tiempo del que podía recordar.

Su expresión debía ser tan transparente que Sirius preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-No te gustará otro¿no?-levantó la mirada de la guitarra y clavó sus ojos en ella, expectante.

Lily cundió en pánico durante un segundo. Se puso a tironear nerviosamente de los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas mientras corría detrás de sus ideas como quien persigue un rebaño con un palo.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Black.-respondió al fin, procurando sonar adulta e inamovible, y habría sido una interpretación efectiva si Sirius no fuera Sirius.

-¿Quién es?-insistió él, ignorando absolutamente su respuesta. En sus ojos había un brillo juguetón profundamente perruno.

Lily le lanzó una mirada socarrona.

-Sí, claro. A ti te lo voy a decir.

-¿Soy yo?

Lily abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un bufido.

-_Por supuesto_ que no eres tú.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tenía que preguntarlo-dijo, riéndose entre dientes, como un perro travieso- ¿Peter?

-No.-respondió Lily, divertida.-Sirius, no irás a decirme todos los…

-¿Marcus?-continuó él, ignorando las protestas de Lily- ¿Blackwood¿Longbottom¿Mercer¿Curtis? Joder, como sea Curtis, te juro que…

-Oh, basta, por Dios.-le interrumpió ella- No te lo voy a decir, así que no hace falta que repases toda la lista de alumnos de Hogwarts.

La mirada de Sirius se ensombreció. Tocó un acorde menor para ambientar la pausa dramática, y dijo, en tono ominoso:

-No será un profesor…-por su expresión, Lily supo que estaba lo bastante loco como para considerar a Slughorn el objeto de sus fantasías.

-¡No¡Claro que no!-exclamó ella, riéndose con incredulidad.- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Sirius sonrió, pero no respondió. Siguió tocando.

-Bueno, no hay prisa. Me acabaré enterando.-murmuró, sin mirarla. De pronto, dejó de tocar la guitarra y la miró, muy contento.- ¡Eh¡Ya he dado con el tono! Mira.-dijo, y comenzó a tocar el principio de "Yesterday" casi sin equivocarse. Después de dos repeticiones, empezó a cantar suavemente- "_Yesterday…all my troubles seemed so far away…"_

Su voz no era nada del otro mundo. Incluso se podría decir que tenía un punto demasiado áspero, como si la tuviera rota; pero, por algún motivo, le sentaba especialmente bien a la canción en aquel momento. Lily se recostó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, escuchándole en silencio.

Aquella era una noche extraña, sin duda. Hasta ahora, nunca había hablado tanto y tan seguido con Sirius Black. A pesar de que eran compañeros y casi "amigos" gracias al nexo común que tenían con Remus, Lily tenía mucha más relación con éste último que con él, entre otras cosas, porque siempre había metido a Sirius en el mismo saco que James: populares, guapos, brillantes, rebeldes. Es decir; gente sin especial interés. Nunca habían tenido demasiado que decirse o de que reírse excepto los comentarios triviales sobre las clases o sobre algún incidente en concreto. Aquella era la primera vez que veía una nueva faceta en Sirius, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida.

En aquel momento, Sirius dejó de tocar y Lily abrió los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado dormida y despertara de pronto.

-¿Tienes algo de beber?-preguntó Sirius, carraspeando.- Estoy bastante seco.

-En la cocina.-dijo Lily, levantándose de la cama.-Pero no podemos hacer ruido. Ya están todos durmiendo.

* * *

-Esto está buenísimo¿qué es?

-Coca-cola.

-Coca-cola…-repitió Sirius, antes de dar otro largo trago a la botella y paladearlo con deleite- Mmm.

En la oscuridad, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz de la nevera abierta, Lily sonrió divertida.

-Es un poco demasiado dulce.-dijo entonces él, mirando la botella de vidrio con expresión pensativa.-Quizá un poco de whisky con esto…-sus ojos grises se iluminaron- ¿Tienes whiskey?

Lily le miró con reproche.

-Tienes 16 años.

-Y qué.-dijo él, alzando la botella para apurarla.

-Pues que con esa edad aún no puedes beber, ni en este mundo ni en el otro.

-Tú has tomado cerveza antes.-le reprochó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya, pero yo ya tengo 17. Los cumplo en enero.-le recordó, con toda la intención de chincharle.

-A mi tampoco me falta tanto para cumplirlos, así que no me hables como si fueras mi madre, Evans.-dijo él, haciendo valer su superioridad de estatura para darle un pequeño golpecito en la frente.-Vamos, sólo un poquito.

-No pretenderás pillar una cogorza.-dijo ella, frotándose la frente.

Percibiendo la claudicación en su tono, Sirius sonrió, dócil.

-Por supuesto que no. Sólo quiero alegrar un poco esta…coca-cola para celebrar la noche. Nunca me emborracharía en tu casa. Al contrario de lo que piensas, me han educado bien-dijo, pero la seriedad se acabó en cuanto se frotó las manos y dijo- Bueno¿dónde está la botella?

Lily suspiró con resignación.

-En el comedor. Pero te sirvo yo. _Yo_ y sólo _yo_ tendré acceso a la botella¿entendido? –puntualizó, con desconfianza.

Sirius sonrió triunfal.

-Tú mandas.

-Coge las coca-colas entonces.-dijo ella, sacándose la varita del bolsillo.-_Lumos._

A la débil luz de la varita -Lily la había modulado para no despertar a nadie-, ambos avanzaron por la casa hasta el comedor, chocándose a veces en la penumbra y riéndose con la excitación propia de estar haciendo algo muy estúpido. Cuando Sirius se agachó frente al minibar para escoger la bebida, Lily pensó que aquello se parecía a lo que debía sentir el razonable y maduro Remus cuando se veía embarcado en los disparates de sus amigos. De hecho, ella solía preguntarle: "¿Pero por qué no le dijiste que no?" y Remus le contestaba siempre: "No se les puede decir que no. Para cuando te das cuenta, ya estás siguiéndoles por el pasillo".

Bien, ahora podía decir que comprendía a Remus, como también comprendía el verdadero y profundo significado de la palabra "carisma".

-¿Qué tal ésta?-susurró Sirius, alzando una botella hacia ella para que pudiera verla.

-Bien, pero eso es ron, no whisky…

-Me gusta la etiqueta.-repuso él, incorporándose.-Nos la llevamos.

* * *

-_No_.

-Sí.

-Venga ya.

-Sí, te lo juro.-Sirius se echó a reír- Pregúntaselo a Remus si no me crees. Él también le vio.

-Estás loco…Estáis locos. Los cuatro. -Lily se frotó los ojos. Se estaba riendo tanto que le lagrimeaban, y la cabeza le daba vueltas. La cama estaba revuelta, hacía tiempo que las Coca-colas se habían acabado, y en la mesilla de noche, el nivel de la botella de ron había descendido peligrosamente a cerca de la mitad. Cómo había acabado bebiendo ella también era algo que no podría asegurar.

-Peter sigue negándolo.-dijo Sirius, riéndose. A él también le daba vueltas la cabeza y se sentía agradablemente ligero y despreocupado, como si no se hubiera ido de casa para siempre y estar sentado con Lily Evans en su cama fuera algo habitual.

-Pobre Peter.-musitó entonces Lily, intentando ponerse seria.

Sirius la miró, desconcertado por unos segundos, y casi a la vez, los dos volvieron a estallar en risas.

-¡Lo _digoenserio_!-intentó ella de nuevo, pero entre la risa y el alcohol su dicción estaba bastante deteriorada y le restaba credibilidad.-Siempre os estáis metiendo…con él.

-Eso no es verdad.-se defendió Sirius. Cogió la botella de ron y pegó un trago directamente de ella. Lily no dijo nada. Hacía tiempo que le había cedido el monopolio de suministro de alcohol.- Peter se ríe tanto o más que nosotros con las…eh…cosas que le _pashan_. Que le pasan. Joder. Qué mierda más fuerte-dijo, mirando la botella con cierto asombro-. Si tampoco he bebido tanto…

Lily frunció el ceño.

-A veces creo que Peter se siente…un poco el tonto del grupo -habría sonado solemne si el hipo no hubiera partido la frase, arruinando el efecto -Ya sabes…tú y James sois los guapos y populares…

-Gracias.- se rió Sirius.

-…y en cambio el pobre Peter…

-¡Eh¡Peter…es uno de los nuestros!-farfulló él, con la exaltación propia del borracho-Además, además… está Moony…

Lily pestañeó. Le escocían los ojos y le estaba entrando sueño.

-Ya pero Remus es…es diferente -murmuró-. Tiene otro tipo de…personalidad. En cambio, Peter…el pobre Peter…-se le olvidó lo que seguía.- Dios, creo que he bebido demasiado…

-Peter es Peter-dijo Sirius, intentando sentarse recto con bastante poca elegancia-. Y yo le quiero más que a cualquiera de mi…asquerosa familia.

Lily abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la violencia de su tono.

-No digas…no digas eso. No está bien…

Sirius miró la botella fijamente y meneó la cabeza.

-Por qué no…-hipó, y la miró. Tenía los ojos vidriosos- Tú…tú que pensarías si tu propia madre te dijera que desearía que estuvieses…muerto antes que traicionar…traicionar a tu "sangre".-se rió, como si le hiciera gracia, pero un profundo resentimiento lastraba su voz- Traidor de sangre, eso dicen que soy…

Lily le miró con tristeza, sin decir nada.

-Reg…Regulus ya puede ponerse a follar como un loco para continuar la gran familia Black -escupió él con amargura-. Porque Sirius es un traidor de mierda, Sirius ya no es un Black…-se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó, como si le doliera la cabeza. En la sien le palpitaba una vena.- Pues sabes qué, me paso por el culo ser un Black. Que les den. A todos.

Lily frunció el ceño, preocupada. El alcohol parecía estar tomando un derrotero perjudicial en el organismo de Sirius. Se inclinó sobre él e intentó quitarle la botella, pero él le apartó la mano mecánicamente.

-Están todos locos…-prosiguió, ensimismado.-Con su obsesión por la pureza de la sangre y sus aires de…de mierda…

-¿Y tu hermano?-preguntó Lily con suavidad.

Sirius se quedó callado durante unos segundos, acariciando con el pulgar la etiqueta de la botella. El labio inferior le tembló ligeramente.

-Ya no tengo –murmuró, con la voz teñida por el desprecio-. Mi madre se encargará de eso.

-Pero aunque se lo prohíba, él…

-Pobre Lulus -musitó Sirius, sin escucharla- Le convertirán en…como ellos…le lavarán el puto cerebro con sus gilipolleces sobre la sangre limpia. Le dirán… "No querrás acabar como tu hermano". Pobre Lulus…

Lily frunció el ceño.

-¿Lulus?

-Regulus no sabía decir bien su nombre cuando era pequeño.-explicó Sirius, con un nudo en la garganta- Cuando…le preguntabas cómo se llamaba, él decía: "Me llamo Lulus". _Lulus_ y _Sirus_ -tragó saliva. No sabía qué era más fuerte, si la ira o el dolor -. Cómo nos reíamos…hacíamos duelos de espadas con las varitas en las escaleras y un día Lulus se cayó rodando y se partió el labio…y joder, yo pensé que…que se había muerto al principio, por mi culpa…

Conmovida, Lily le puso una mano en el brazo. Sirius estaba temblando. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y el pelo le ocultaba el rostro. La mano con la que aferraba el cuello de la botella tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

-Sirius.-susurró, apenada. Alzó tentativamente los dedos y le acarició el pelo.

-Le he abandonado. Le…le he dejado allí con ella. Con_ ellos _– siseó, alzando la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos grises estaban nublados y enrojecidos, y su respiración estaba alterada por la cólera-. Le mentirán sobre mí, le dirán que yo quise dejarle solo, como si no hubiera tenido otra opción que dejarle con…con su jodida locura…joder, es mi hermano¿cómo podría hacer eso? Cómo…cómo podría mmi madre…esa jodida…zorra…

-Shhh…- intentó calmarle Lily, acariciándole el pelo. No sabía qué decir. Ella misma sentía ganas de llorar con sólo pensar en cómo se sentiría si su familia la rechazara de aquella manera.

-Yo nno quería irme. No quería irme y dejarle solo -repetía Sirius obsesivamente, como si estuviera respondiendo ante un tribunal imaginario-. Pero no podía quedarme¿cómo iba a quedarme en esa puta casa de locos? Mme dan…_asco_ sus comentarios, sus maniobras…no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, no quiero, joder, no quiero…-se ocultó la cara entre las manos e inspiró con fuerza.-…Lulus…estaba en la ventana…y no me dijo adiós siquiera…¡joder!

Lily se limpió una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla. Deseaba poder decirle algo que le reconfortara¿pero qué? No había ningún consuelo, más que el de que había obrado consecuentemente, pero eso no le iba a devolver a su hermano ni al resto de su familia. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Sirius y lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole.

Sirius cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Sentía las pestañas húmedas y apelmazadas, y la piel sudorosa bajo la camisa. Contra su oído izquierdo, oía el corazón de Lily palpitar tranquilo, como una nana. Sus brazos eran suaves en torno a su cuello, y su ropa olía a algo...cálido, olía a casa, a hogar, a padre, a madre, a hermano. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, se aferró a ella, como si temiese que se fuera a marchar.

Lily también cerró los ojos y apoyó su mejilla contra la cabeza de Sirius, meciéndole ligeramente, como si fuera un niño. Se sentía profundamente abatida. Ver a Sirius tan afectado le había causado una fuerte impresión. Él, que siempre estaba tan seguro de sí mismo…parecía tan airado, tan vulnerable en esos momentos…

Lily pensó entonces en Regulus, y, sin querer, se le vino a la mente el distanciamiento entre ella y Petunia, cada vez más grande. Recordó cómo antes solía escabullirse por las noches al cuarto de su hermana mayor, para sentarse en la cama y hablar de lo que fuese. A veces se reían tan fuertemente que su padre se despertaba y les daba a las dos con la zapatilla en el culo. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde eso? Dios, parecía tan cercano… pero ahora Petunia cerraba la puerta de su cuarto por las noches, y sólo les contaba las cosas a sus amigas.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Lily. Y otra. Y otra. Inconscientemente, apretó más al animago contra su pecho.

Al notar el incremento de presión en torno a su cuello, Sirius entreabrió los ojos y pestañeó trabajosamente un par de veces, pero no se movió. Estaba aletargado, sentía que los músculos no le respondían en absoluto. Podría haberse quedado así, en ese dulce estado de inexistencia, para siempre. Sólo cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Lily se agitaba en imperceptibles espasmos, se le ocurrió alzar el rostro parar mirarla, y vio que ella estaba llorando. Sirius entreabrió los labios resecos, sorprendido.

-Lily…-murmuró, y su voz, ronca y áspera, le sonó muy lejana. Movió la mano que tenía puesta sobre su brazo en una tentativa de caricia.

Ella bajó la vista y le miró. Tenía los labios ligeramente hinchados, y sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y brillantes por la pátina húmeda de las lágrimas. Sirius sintió que el corazón se le encogía al verlo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-murmuró, consternado- No llores, Lily. Tú no.

Lily bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. Sirius alzó la mano e interceptó con delicadeza una lágrima que se deslizba mejilla abajo rápidamente. No le dio tiempo a llegar a otra que ahora rodaba hacia la barbilla, así que se impulsó hacia arriba, apoyándose con ambas manos en la cama, y se la enjugó con los labios. Ella inclinó el rostro hacia él, como si diera su muda aprobación.

Sin decir palabra, Sirius sorbió una lágrima cerca del ojo izquierdo, y otra junto a la nariz. En aquel momento, ella abrió los ojos. Sirius sintió que su mirada penetraba hasta lo más recóndito de su alma.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, alzó el rostro de nuevo y depositó un beso justo en la comisura del labio.

Ella no se movió. Se quedó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los ojos cerrados, como una muñeca a la que se hubieran olvidado de dar cuerda. No opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Sirius tiró suavemente de su brazo, obligándola a inclinarse hacia él, y la besó en la boca.

Al sentir el calor de los labios de Sirius acariciando los suyos, Lily abrió los ojos, pero no le apartó. Sabía qué tipo de beso era. No era un prólogo antes de tumbarla sobre la cama y abrirle las piernas con la rodilla. Tampoco era una excusa para meter ávidamente las manos bajo el pijama y tocarla; ni siquiera era el principio de un idilio con lengua. Era de otro tipo, de una clase de besos más rara y más desinteresada: era un beso de consuelo, un "te comprendo", un "lo siento". Y por algún motivo, Lily se sintió privilegiada, porque tuvo la certeza de que Sirius Black no daba nunca aquel tipo de besos.

Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella y la miró, Sirius supo que no hacía falta disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer. Supo que ella lo sabía; que era consciente de que podía haberle metido la lengua y que si no lo había hecho era porque no era eso lo que buscaba. Tener la certeza de que ella le comprendía le hizo sentir extrañamente tranquilo.

Lily tosió. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, y el alcohol que circulaba por su organismo estaba produciéndole una extraordinaria placidez.

-Supongo que ahora sí que soy la envidia de muchas en Hogwarts-musitó, frotándose los ojos.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó los labios de Sirius.

-Tú juegas en otra liga.-respondió. De pronto, pensó en James, y le asaltó un oscuro pensamiento que le puso en tensión. Miró a Lily, preocupado.

-No diré nada.-dijo entonces ella, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Nunca. Ni de esto, ni de lo que me has contado.

Sirius la miró, agradecido. La tensión de sus hombros se relajó visiblemente.

-Gracias. Él no lo entendería. Creería que…-hizo un gesto vago con las manos.-Ya sabes.

-Lo sé.-respondió ella.-No te preocupes. No saldrá de aquí.

-Gracias.-repitió.

Lily sonrió y se tumbó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba empezando a sentir mucho sueño. Sirius, en cambio, sentía que aquella noche habían sucedido demasiadas cosas como para poder conciliar el sueño. Ahora que habían remitido un poco los efectos del alcohol se sentía torpe, pero lúcido. Cogió la guitarra y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a los pies de Lily.

-¿Sabes que los Rolling tienen una canción con tu nombre?-le preguntó, pellizcándole el dedo gordo del pie.

Lily entreabrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo con pereza.

-No…no es verdad.

-Cómo que no.-sonrió él- ¿Y esto qué es?-comenzó a tocar suavemente. Los dedos no acababan de responderle con la agilidad de antes, pero al final acabó saliendo algo reconocible.

Lily frunció los labios al identificar la canción.

-Idiota.-se rió, adormilada- Eso es "Angie", no "Lily"…

-Pues van a cambiarle la letra.- repuso Sirius en broma. Volvió a empezar la canción, cantándola a media voz, casi en susurros:

_Lily…Lily…__, when will those clouds all disappear?  
Lily…Lily…, where will it lead us from here?  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Lily, Lily, you can't say we never tried_

_Lily, you're beautiful, but ain't it time we said good-bye?_

Miró a Lily. Ésta se había acurrucado en la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados. Por la manera en que su estómago subía y bajaba suavemente, Sirius supo que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió, y siguió tocando, sintiendo una extraña y amarga alegría en su interior:

_  
Lily, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?  
__All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke  
Let me whisper in your ear:_

_Lily, where will it lead us from here?  
Oh, Lily don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes…_

El reloj marcó la una de la madrugada. Sirius dejó de tocar y apoyó con cuidado la guitarra contra la pared. Se quedó durante unos minutos sentado en la cama, en silencio. Tenía la sensación de que aquel era el primer día de su nueva vida, y aquello le resultaba terrorífico y excitante al tiempo. Contempló el póster de Pink Floyd, los libros, la papelera, la alfombra, los pies de Lily, y tuvo la certeza de que nunca olvidaría aquello.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la ventana. En el exterior, las farolas arrojaban una solitaria luz amarillenta sobre las calles vacías, y el viento arrastraba una hoja de periódico errante contra las ruedas de los coches.

El primer día de su vida.

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora, y no sabía por qué. Al fin y al cabo, nada había cambiado.

Se separó de la ventana y miró a Lily con una emoción dividida entre la admiración y la envidia. Luego se preguntó qué iba a hacer. Se suponía que él tenía que dormir allí y Lily con su hermana en su cuarto, pero dudaba que fuera buena idea cogerla en brazos como si fuera su novia, irrumpir en el cuarto de la hermana, y dejarla en la cama que le correspondía.

No, mejor que no. Dormiría en el suelo, eso es.

Al ir a apagar la luz reparó en la botella medio vacía de ron y sonrió para sus adentros. La guardó dentro del armario, ocultándola tras varios jerséis. Luego apagó la luz y se tumbó en la alfombra, acurrucándose junto a la cama. Creía que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero antes de que la aguja del minutero marcara la una y cuarto, Sirius ya estaba dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sirius se preparó para marcharse casa de los Potter después de desayunar, tal como estaba previsto. La madre de Lily le despidió con recelo. No le había hecho ninguna gracia entrar en el cuarto de su hija y encontrarse con que habían dormido los dos allí. El señor Evans, completamente ajeno al escándalo, le dio unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda y le deseó suerte.

Sirius les agradeció de nuevo que le hubieran acogido y salió de la casa. Se sentía algo decepcionado porque Lily no había salido a despedirle. Cuando despertó, ella ya no estaba en la cama; debía estar duchándose, y tampoco había estado presente en el desayuno.

El viento era frío. Sirius se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y echó a caminar, pero no había dado tres pasos cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Sirius!

Se volvió, y al ver a Lily con la cabeza envuelta en una toalla y la guitarra en la mano corriendo hacia él, arqueó las cejas.

-Perdona, estaba duchándome y lavando la ropa para que no se vieran las manchas de ron.-jadeó, para recobrar el aliento. Sonrió con picardía.-Ayer nuestro pulso no era el mejor precisamente…

-La botella está en tu armario.-recordó Sirius de pronto- La metí allí para que no la vieran. No te olvides de volver a ponerla en su sitio.

Lily asintió.

-La rellenaré con agua.

-Será lo mejor, sí -bromeó Sirius. Se miró los zapatos y suspiró.- Bueno, tendría que irme ya. Se me hace tarde.

Lily entonces le tendió la guitarra. Sirius la miró, sin comprender.

-Quédatela.-dijo ella.

Sirius meneó la cabeza. El viento le agitaba el cabello oscuro y se le metía en la boca.

-Gracias, pero es tuya, Lily. Fue un regalo. No puedo aceptarla.-dijo.

-Quiero que te la quedes. Yo no tengo oído; en mi casa no haría más que criar polvo. Por favor.-insistió, mirándole a los ojos.- Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños anticipado.

-Aún falta mucho para junio.-repuso él.

Lily le miró con reproche.

-Ayer me dijiste que los cumplías dentro de poco.

-Ayer quería beber.-repuso él alegremente.- Mentí.

Al ver su expresión de falso arrepentimiento, Lily no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Eres lo peor, Sirius Black -dijo, poniéndole la guitarra en las manos antes de que tuviera oportunidad de retirarlas-. Quédatela como penitencia por tus pecados. Que no son pocos, seguro.

-A ti te los voy a decir, señora prefecta.-se burló él, emulando el tono que había usado ella el día anterior, cuando no quiso decirle de quién estaba enamorada.

Lily sonrió.

-Vete, llegarás tarde-le dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El viento amenazaba con deshacer el nudo de la toalla.

Sirius asintió.

-Nos vemos en Hogwarts. O antes, quien sabe. Te invitaré a mi casa en cuanto encuentre un puente bajo el que vivir.- le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y echándose la guitarra al hombro con la naturalidad del héroe romántico que se aleja siguiendo el crepúsculo por el desierto. Con la diferencia de que eran las diez de la mañana, y no estaban en el desierto, sino en un confortable barrio inglés de clase media.

Como buena heroína romántica, Lily se quedó en la acera, contemplándole mientras se alejaba, guitarra al hombro, calle abajo. Para ser justos, debería haber tenido el pelo suelto y ondeando al viento mientras el oleaje rompía contra sus pies, pero entonces habría sido demasiado romántico, incluso para Lily Evans. Así que permaneció allí, en su tranquilo barrio de clase media, con la toalla en la cabeza, hasta que le perdió de vista.

Lo que sucedió aquella noche entre ellos nunca lo supo nadie excepto ellos mismos, y dejadme deciros una cosa: jamás lo olvidaron. Cuando James Potter le dijo a su padrino de boda que besara a la novia, lo hizo sin sospechar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Tampoco llegó a saber nunca que la guitarra que descansaba en una esquina en el cuarto de Sirius en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place tenía aún escrito en una pequeña tarjeta dentro de la funda: **"**_Devolver a Lily Evans. Ockdon St. 22, East End LONDRES_**"**.

FIN

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es la primera vez que llevo a Sirius en un fanfiction. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho, y aunque me gusta su imagen de tío duro rebelde (que casi es canon ya en todos los fanfics) quería probar algo diferente en este y enseñar una faceta más familiar, más vulnerable del animago. No sé si lo he logrado o no, pero espero que os haya gustado. ¡Quien sea fan de Sirius que me ladre en el review! XD. Porque un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz...así que...REVIEW, POR FAVOR!!**


End file.
